


So The Story Goes

by PansexuallyRaye



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: HollowHeart - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexuallyRaye/pseuds/PansexuallyRaye
Summary: Here is how the story goes.We hate each other, everyone knows that.But what if something happens that none of us expected.Here is how our story ends.***All characters belong to Ransom Riggs***





	So The Story Goes

Enoch’s POV

 

This is where the story begins.

 

Here is the thing, we did not like each other and that was beyond clear to see. Honestly we kind of hated each other when he first showed up. I tried my hardest to make him to run away screaming with his tale tucked between his legs, I tried so hard to do that. Abe never enjoyed being around me, always too busy flirting with Emma to give a damn, unless it was to shit on my peculiarity. I never really understood why everyone loved him. He was kind of an asshole to be frank about it. Abe loved to try and get me into trouble even when I was nowhere to be found he still managed to make it my fault. 

Truly I believe that he found out my deepest darkest secret and that is one thing that I have never told anyone. In my day in age you could not tell anyone, being gay is not something that people take lightly. Hell most gay people hide it by marrying someone or by never getting married and living a boring independent life and had no one to die old with. I guess I do not have to worry about dying alone though, there is more than enough people in this house and we also never age. Although no one knows about me somehow Abe had to of found out about it, he treated me like dirt. So why would his grandson treat me any differently. I do not want to be open with the grandson of the traitor, why would I put myself though that again, I deal with enough crap in this loop, he will not be one of the things I put up with. 

Honestly most days it seems like the only person that cares about me is Olive, sometime I think that the only reason she does is because she has had the huge crush on me ever since I got here with Miss Peregrine and the children. My peculiarity is not something one tends to stumble upon as a little tot. Mind you I did play with my fathers ‘clients’. Though it is nice to have Olive around me sometimes it gets a little claustrophobic with her always being right there. I know that no one really hates me, though maybe Emma does a little, but no one really likes my peculiarity that much. Who would enjoy seeing someone bring the dead to life?

Back to what I was saying though, I really did try to make the boy run away and never think twice about us just like his grandfather. All of that changed though when I mistakenly overheard Horace talking to Olive about his dreams, I lean against the wall near the door to the kitchen area listening to his words “You know how Jake and Emma were in a vision kissing,” I do not hear a response so I assume that she just nodded her head “Well I seen a little more of what happens after the kiss last night. Jake pushes her away, I could not hear what they were saying I only seen their lips moving but then Emma started crying.” 

There was a pause in the conversation then he said that he seen Jake and I fighting “But they always fight, that is nothing new.” Olive said to the younger boy, there was another pause before Horace talks again. 

He is still whispering to her as he says “Not like their normal fighting. I do not know, it seemed different” I go to move from the door but bumped into something or technically someone.

“Millard, how many times do we need to tell you to put on clothing while walking around the house?” I grumbled at him, he laughed at my words.

“How many times have you told me not the spy, yet here you are doing exactly that.” I push past him going to the common room. As luck would have it I slam right into someone’s back. Jacob… My luck is impeccable, I guess that is what I get for being a death-riser. 

“Watch it kid” I mutter as I pick myself off the ground. He mumbled that it ‘wasn’t his fault and for me to open my eyes once in a while, then maybe I would see him’. “Actually it is your fault, soon you will hurt Emma just like your grandfather did. Then you will leave all of us to pick up the pieces. So yes it is your fault we were finally all doing good again then your ass has to show up, you are no better than Abe anyway.” He looked pissed but really I could care less, like Horace predicted we get in fights it is how we work. 

Jake did not move after I made the accusation about him and Abe “If I hurt Emma then that’s her fault, I never tried to flirt or lead her one. I was never romantic towards her the last few weeks. So whatever she thinks we are is wrong, we are just friends that is all we are. Anyways I have my eye on someone else.” I stare at the boy in front of me, what an insufferable ass. 

I shove him back a little “Then maybe go back to your own time and stop messing with my family. We do NOT need you here messing with Emma’s emotions.” He stares at me before shaking his head then tells me that I am right and he will talk to Emma tomorrow to set things right. That was the end of the conversation. I turned on my heal and walked right back to my room. No way could I deal with the little brat anymore, he made my blood boil. How could he not notice Emma was all over him? She has been since he met her at the house. God was the kid blind or just that dense. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jacobs POV 

 

I hadn’t stayed the night at the home last night, but I woke up early before the sun rises in the sky so I could sneak off into the loop. Emma was waiting there for me with tea in her hand, I smile at her “Actually would you guys happen to have any coffee anywhere?” She gives me a disgusted look then sighs her bright smile replacing the scowl she just wore a second ago.

She nods towards the basement door “Enoch is the only one who enjoys drinking coffee so he hids all the stuff in his room” I nod before grabbing an empty large mug and going to leave the room “Wait!” Emma shouts at me “Where are you going? I made you tea…” I smile at the blond telling her how I appreciate that but my American body enjoys hot black coffee much more. 

I get down to the dungeon like room giving a soft knock on the slightly ajar door. I here Enoch mumble to enter in a very gorgy voice. Stepping into the room I notice how much cleaner it looked this time compared to the other day when it was messy as he tried to scare me with his puppet show. I look over to the bed and see the boy laying there still half asleep “Hey, I know you don’t like me but I would really appreciate it if you would let me get some coffee…” He stares at me for a second so I take the chance to look him over. 

His hair was all tasselled yet still looked really good on him, he was shirtless and from what I could see he had a pair of grey plaid pyjama bottoms on that clung extremely low on his hips. He nods “Yeah um… Coffee is over there in the second draw, get the water from the bathroom down the hall.” He paused “Also make me some.” I nod at the boy who is still lying in his bed. He flops back down and covers his face with his pillow. 

Twelve minutes of silence all for one cup of coffee. I must have been extremely desperate for it because this is awkward… he is laying there with his head still covered, honestly he might have fallen back asleep at this point. When the coffee stops pouring out Enoch mumbles for me to pour him a cup as well then point at a mug on his desk. As I fill his cup up Olive burst through the door “Oh sorry.” Enoch and I both stare at her “I just came to make Enoch’s coffee, but I see you managed to rope Jake into it.” She gives us each a quizzical look. I smile at her and ask her if she always does this for him “Of course I do! He doesn’t wake up unless he smells coffee.” I hand Enoch his cup and mutter a small thanks before leaving the room.

As soon as I get upstairs Emma is right in front of me “There you are! I was about to send a search party for you.” She smiles at me “I was worried that Enoch might have killed you for your heart.”

I give a small awkward chuckle at her words “He doesn’t need to kill me to do that.” I mutter into my coffee, Emma doesn’t seem to hear me but apparently there was a naked Millard who did hear me. Though he never said anything to me about it.

It was after breakfast when Emma pulled me away from everyone “Can we go somewhere private?” I try to tell her that this is not a good idea but she doesn’t really give me the choice. She pulls me along out the door. Now I find myself in the middle of the ocean at the bottom in a sunken ship.

We were talking along completely fine, no flirting, nothing to make her think I was into her. She was showing me all these pictures and letters that she has kept of everyone and everything over the years. Next thing I know she is pressing herself against me and kissing me. I push her away “Woah! Emma I-“ She looked scared, I take a step away from her “I am really sorry Emma but I am not into you like that.” Honestly even if I liked girls how could I even think of liking the same girl that my grandfather liked and slept with, that’s a little crazy even for me. I look at her again and notice tears in her eyes “Emma you are crazy beautiful but I am gay…” She glares at me though the sting from it is nothing compared to when Enoch glares at me, she asks me how I am possibly happy about this. “No! No in my time gay means to love other men. If a guy likes other guys they are gay. I like guys Emma…” 

She held her scowl towards me for a while and walked to the other end of the room for a second before turning back to me “Fine… Do you like someone Jake? Or do you have a…. boyfriend?” I can feel my face heat up at the thought of the boy I like “YOU DO! Who is it Jake?” I groan, it isn’t like I can deny her when she could literally trap me in this ship and leave me to die.

“Yes I like someone, but Emma you cannot tell him. He wouldn’t take it well.”

“Enoch,” She mumbles more to herself in question before her big doe eyes shoot up to look at me “You like Enoch!? Jake why do you think he won’t take it well?” This time it is my turn to glare at her. “Oh you think he will be homophobic towards you. Trust me Jake he will take it a lot better than you think.” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Enoch’s POV 

 

There was a knock at my door, the second time today… Who the hell is knocking this time? Before I even invite them in I see Millard’s head poking around the door “What is wrong Mill?” I ask from my bed. He walks over stand beside me he stands there for a little before I groan “If you are going to talk then talk, otherwise why are you here?” 

I hear him take in a deep breath before letting out a huge sigh “Well this is about Emma… and Jake.” I nod my head telling him to continue, he sits on the bed beside me. “Well you see, I was not spying this time. I was just in the common room and they were talking very loud. But something weird was said by Jake and I do not understand it. You are the only grown up I could talk to about this with.” He gets a little more comfortable in the bed and continues the story “So basically once Jake got the coffee he came up and Emma was there saying that she was going to get a search party for him and that she was worried you has killed him for his heart. I then was going to leave the room and as I passed Jake I heard him mumble into the coffee cup that you did not have to kill him for his heart.” I see the beak of Millard’s hat turn to me.

“Um, it does not mean anything Mill. Do not worry about, you will understand later in life.” Now the only problem is, I have to figure out what the hell he meant as well. 

Millard gets off the bed and goes to leave the room “Are you and Jake together?” I glare at the invisible boy as I point at the door telling him ‘out’. He leaves without much fuss, I flop back into my bed closing my eyes. What in the world am I supposed to do with this information? How was I supposed to understand what Jake meant by saying that I did not need to kill him to have his heart. God only knows what that means in his time. It could mean something completely different and the last thing I needed was to give him something to make fun of me with. 

Groaning to myself I get out of my bed, I want to get fresh air. I leave my room going to my favourite shade tree. It was the only tree I liked to lay under, it always seemed to have shade around it and where I am fairly pale skinned I burn like crazy. No one ever comes this way at this time of the day so I pull my shirt off, ball it up and lay in the grass with my shirt as a little pillow. It was nice a warm day yet the shade and slight breeze made it the prefect temperature. 

Really I do not know how long I was out here in my spot but next thing I know my leg is being kicked and I blot up out of the nap I had obviously unconsciously fallen into. I glare at whoever it was that so rudely woke me up “What the hell do you want?” The blond hair girl is glaring down at me, I had not noticed that the fiery red head was on my other side till she scoffed at me. Glancing between the two girls that are basically sisters to me at this point, I can clearly see I have done something to upset them “What did I do this time?” Emma goes to kick my leg again but I grab it before she could “Kick me again and I will make your life hell for a year.” 

“Are you gay?” I roll my eyes at the short girl in the blue dress and give her my best ‘really’ look “Seriously Enoch… are you?” I sit up straight and grab my shirt.

As I pull it on she pushes me again asking the same stupid question “I am not doing this right now, I am going to my room. Do not bug me until supper.” I go to get off the ground but next thing I know Olive is on top of me kissing me. I do not kiss back and I did not push her away, when she finally pulls back I stare at her dead in the eyes “Are you finished?” I see her eyes well with tears, she asks me why I do not love her but I did not respond. I manage to get out of her grip and past Emma. Finally getting in the doors of the house I just want to go to my room. I want peace and quiet.

When I get to my room low and behold Jacob is standing in the middle of my bedroom looking at the jars lining the room. “Out! Now!” I growl at him “I am so over this, leave me alone! I do NOT want you here, you ruin everything GET OUT!” Jake looked startled at my outburst but right now that was the last thing on my mind, my face was burning red, he was messing with everything! Olive would never have kissed me, she knows I did not feel the same, and Emma never kicks me or questions me. This is all his fault.  
“Enoch, what did I do?” 

“What did you do… what the hell have you not done at this point. You have actually managed to make my life worse than your grandfather had. At least all Abe did was bully me and when he left nothing was going to be all that different. But you, no you have messed with the groove way too much. I want you out of here, I want you gone from my life for good. I have kept my secret for over 100 years but yet today two people from my family just happen to question me about being gay and one of them jumps me and kisses me.” I glare at the boy in front of me who stands there shocked he says something about Emma promising not to tell anyone especially me. “The hell do you mean she was not supposed to tell anyone. Tell anyone what.”

Jake stares at me a second longer, he looks really nervous. Jake looks me over before he opens his mouth to speak “Can we please talk Enoch, I need to explain some things.” I walk over to my desk and sit in the chair, I really do not want to talk with him but if it possibly gets him out of my hair for the rest of my life then... I motion him to sit down on the bed. Jacob looks like he hesitates for a second before finally plopping down. I stare at him as he stares at the floor ‘well’ I ask him, he finally looks away from the ground and starts staring at random things in my room. “Well…. The thing is Enoch, I never meant to hurt you. I know you probably don’t believe that but it is true.” He was right I cannot believe it, how could I. Ever since the Portman’s stepped foot in our home it goes more and more to shit.

“The thing is Enoch, I don’t fully understand your hatred for me. I am not my grandfather and I wish you would understand that. Truthfully I don’t know what his intentions were with Emma but from the moment I talked to her she just seemed so easy to get along with.” He looked at me for a brief second before adverting his eyes again “I wasn’t trying to mess with your family like Abe did, I really wasn’t. I didn’t notice how Emma looked at me because I wasn’t looking at her, there was someone else here that caught my eye and has held my attention since day one when I had tea with Miss Peregrine. Their looks blew me away but their attitude towards me shocked me.” 

“What did you find out that Olive only has eyes for me?” Jake glares at me for a moment before sighing and rolling his eyes. 

He plays with his fingers for a second and honestly I get mesmerised by the movement “No you idiot,” He mumbles then looks me right in the eyes, “I didn’t have eyes for Olive or for Emma. They aren’t my type.” I raise my eyebrow at him asking him to tell me his type then. Again he rolls his eyes, he stands from the bed and for a second I actually think he is going to leave the room and never explain himself to me but then he is stare at my eyes and says “My type Enoch… My type is shaggy yet short dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin, moody, self-conscious, and underrated with a heart of gold when no one is looking.” He stepped closer with everything he listed off “My type is someone with the weirdest peculiarity but the funniest coolest one to date, it also helps when all of that is bundled with a penis attached to their body…” He is only maybe a step away from me at this point, if I stood from my char we would almost be completely moulded together. “Enoch, I am gay. I like you, I have liked you for years, the stories my grandfather told me about this amazing place, there were so many things a kid like me could have asked about but I always wanted to know more about you. Though he never really had stories to tell, then the second I seen you in real life you melted my heart.”

I glance over the boy before trying to speak, though my voice broke it still was legible enough for him to understand “You asked Abe about me?” He nods his head telling me that I was his favorite person to listen to stories about. He said that my peculiarity was his favorite to hear about “You like my peculiarity? Why?” He smiles at me.

“I know that no one else has ever seen you do this but I have, I watched you sneak into Victor’s room and I was curious so I listened at the door. You talk to him and you get him to talk back to you. Enoch you don’t have to feel that alone anymore. I don’t want you to feel that alone anymore.” He holds his hand out for me to take but I only stare at it, one hundred years of hiding who I was, how can I just be so open about it now? It is not that simple, it cannot be that simple “Please Enoch, please stop hating me for something I had no control over. I am not Abe.” He looks at his own hand and motions for me to take it again. I shake my head, I could not do this I really cannot. 

This is way too much, how can he expect to just come in here blurting out that he is gay and likes me. That is not how life works, especially mine. “Jake I can’t, I cannot do this.” He sighs dropping his hand and asks me why I can’t “Because, no one knows I am gay. My time does not approve of gay people.” I push past him and go hide in Victor’s room. There is no way I can do this with Jake, he is going to leave me behind and I am going to be all alone anyway so why get used to him being here now.

We never got the chance to talk about anything like that before all the stuff with the Hollows and Barron, next thing I remember I was standing in front of the entrance to the loop with Jake standing beside me. The other kids had gone through it already. “Enoch…” I smile sadly at the boy, I already knew what he was going to say. Of course he was going to leave us, why would he stay here after this. He had his real family to go home too. And I tell him just as much “Please Enoch, don’t hate me. I will find you guys again. I will come back to you.” I grab the boy’s hand smiling as believably as I could muster and tell him not to worry about us, that we could manage on our own. “Please, I will be back.”

“Jake please stop, stop making promises we both know you are not going to keep.” He looks so sad but I lean in giving him a kiss on the cheek “Thank you for everything you have done for us. Goodbye Jake.” I let go of his hand and run into the loop before he can stop me. 

And that is where the story ends.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

*Jacobs POV* 

 

That’s where the story was supposed to end.

 

But I don’t break a promise, it took me a lot longer than I thought it was going to take but I finally see the ship in front of me. There is no way in hell I was going to miss it this time. I spent a lot longer at home then I meant to, but once my grandfather gave me the money and told me to go for it I packed a bag and was on my way to find my other family.   
So I run to ship and get on before it can even think of departing from this dock. Emma stares at me, I send her a smile and she points down “Dining room.” I nod and blow her a kiss. Obviously she knew who I was here for so I run down to the dining room area. I could spot his messy hair anywhere, and the smell of coffee was strong in the large room.  
“Any chance I could have a cup of that too?” His head whips around so fast I think he might break it, Enoch moves from the chair “Hi.” I say as he walks closer to me, he has a quizzical look on his face. He is staring at me as if I am not really here.

He reaches out to me and pokes my shoulder “Am I asleep?” He asked, I feel my head shaking in lieu of a verbal answer “You are really here?” I nod my head and give a small smile, next think he did took my breath away, he grabs my shirt and pulls me into a far too long awaited kiss. It wasn’t anything crazy, just a sweet kiss to the lips before he is pulling away and resting his forehead on the bridge of my nose. “You came back, why did you come back?” I smile pulling the older boy into a hug.

“I promised you that I would come back, Enoch I love you. I have loved you since I was a little boy. I don’t want you to feel alone ever again. I want to be with you.” He looks behind me and says that the others can’t know about us “Why? You know that Olive and Emma already know you like guys right? And the other kids are too young to have been taught that being gay was wrong.” I take his face in my hands pressing out lips together again “I want to be with you, if we have to hide it then fine but out of everything weird that happens here I really don’t think gay is going to top the charts. If anything being a dead-riser is a little more weird then being gay.” He lets out the first laugh I have ever heard from him, Enoch nods after a second telling me I am right.

I was right, we were fine telling everyone. I even think that I had seen Miss Peregrine standing at the top of the ship listening to us as we explained everything to the kids. Things were going to be fine, we were going to be fine. 

 

This is where our story begins.


End file.
